


Turtles: One

by pulangaraw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turtle!Steve against the Human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtles: One

**Author's Note:**

> Nuts. This fic. Not real nuts. Though some people are allergic to them and should take care!

Steve slowly pushed himself out of the cave entrance. The coast seemed clear. The water had gone down over the last few days, the warmth of the yellow thing - and no, it was not the sun, thank you very much - vaporising it one drop after the other. Good, it meant he didn’t have to swim.

Steve could see his goal from where he lay in the lukewarm water. Yummi roots snaking through the water, tiny bits of algae growth clinging to them. A perfect dinner. Steve stole a glance over to Danny, but he was - as always - asleep on the pile of rocks. Well out of the water and not interested in dinner. Steve worried a bit about Danny, but he couldn’t force him to eat. Danny would have to do that by himself.

The coast still seemed clear, so Steve pushed forward, moving his feet against the plastic bottom of his home. One, two, three, four and again. There.

He reached the roots and pushed his head forward to snap at them. Yep, just as delicious as he remembered. He’d have liked some fish with them, but it wasn’t feeding day today, so he’d have to make do.

He was just taking a third bite, cutting the end off the rest of the root, when he noticed something shifting in his peripheral vision. He turned his head and looked closer. The colours outside the box seemed to have shifted, but he couldn’t be sure. He took another bite. Something shifted again.

Steve turned around, surveyed the area. This kind of movement usually meant the Human was around. He couldn’t see it right now, but you could never be too careful. While it brought food an clean water, the Human sometimes liked to pick him and Danny up and he didn’t like that. Didn’t like it at all.

He did a full circle, scanning the landscape outside his box. Nothing. He put his head back under water and did the same. Still nothing - wait.

There, through the entrance of the cave and out the see-through wall at the end, he could see something. He wasn’t sure, though, so he slowly swam back towards the cave to get a better look. If he was right and it was the Human, the cave would also afford him some protection in case it decided to pick him up again.

Inside the cave he stared through the plastic wall. Yes, that was definitely the Human. Steve glared at it. Maybe if he glared long enough it would go away. It was almost Dark-time and usually that meant peace and quiet. These days it also meant cold, but that was just the normal way of life. It would get warm again.

The Human was still watching him and Steve intensified his glare, willing it to go away. He’d have liked some help from Danny, but he was still asleep on the rocks. Steve hoped he’d feel better soon.

Finally, the Human moved and vanished from sight. Shortly after, the light went out and it was dark. Steve counted it a win, closed his eyes and smiled to himself.

Turtles: One - Human: Nil.


End file.
